


Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better

by procoffeinating



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better<br/>But because I knew you<br/>I have been changed for good  (25.07.2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.

.


End file.
